The present invention relates to video signal processing, and more particularly to linking external devices to switcher transitions so that an operator may treat transitions which include sound effects or animations in the same way as a simple mix or wipe.
Video production switchers have become the center of a live production system, not only for video but also for device control. Modern effects involve many devices that have to be driven in synchronism. Such modern effects may involve sound effects or playback of short animations synchronized with a switcher mix, wipe or digital effect fly-in. Presently production switchers provide this capability through an effects memory system. However it is difficult to manage such effects for real world situations. Effects programmed to involve a background video signal and a key signal, for example, would have to be rebuilt in order to apply only to the background video signal. Operators focus on the switcher""s transition system for making changes in the program content, but must change their thinking process when the transition involves external devices, such as sound effects, animations or digital effects fly-in.
What is desired is the ability to link external devices to a production switcher so that the operator may treat transitions that include sound effects, animations or digital effects fly-ins in the same way as a simple mix or wipe.
Accordingly the present invention provides a method of linking external devices to a video production switcher so that transitions that involve sound effects, animations or digital effects fly-ins may be treated as simple mixes or wipes. A xe2x80x9cTriggerxe2x80x9d function is added as a transition element. During preconfiguration of an effect in an effects memory, the trigger is set, the external device indicated and a trigger value established. When the effect is recalled for activation and a trigger enable control is activated at a transition control panel, the external device is activated during the transition at a point determined by the trigger value.
The objects, advantages and other novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawing.